


Soulmate

by Cassinta_melyana



Category: Infinite (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassinta_melyana/pseuds/Cassinta_melyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>semenjak kecelakaan, Sungyeol mampu melihat Leeteuk yang merupakan malaikat penjaganya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Sungyeol memiliki saudara kandung yang hilang entah kemana membuat Leeteuk harus berada disisi Sungyeol untuk membantunya. Kehadiran Kim Myungsoo siswa baru yang merupakan artis membuat Hidup Sungyeol tambah bewarna.</p><p>bagaimana cara Sungyeol menemukan saudaranya? lalu apakah Leeteuk tetap menjadi penjaganya? aturan dunia malaikat terlalul banyak!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmate

SOULMATE

Cast : Lee Sungyeol(infinite)  
Kim Myungsoo (infinite)  
Kim Youngwoon (Kang in SJ)  
Leeteuk (SJ)  
Genre : Romance/Brothership  
Rate : all

Summary : semenjak kecelakaan, Sungyeol mampu melihat Leeteuk yang merupakan malaikat penjaganya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Sungyeol memiliki saudara kandung yang hilang entah kemana membuat Leeteuk harus berada disisi Sungyeol untuk membantunya. Kehadiran Kim Myungsoo siswa baru yang merupakan artis membuat Hidup Sungyeol tambah bewarna.  
________________________________________  
Sungyeol memegang kepalanya yang di perban, ia mencoba bangun dengan perlahan meskipun masih sedikit merasa pusing. Sungyeol mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan.  
Sekelebat memori di kepalanya pun bermunculan seperti film, dan ia teringat kenapa ia tertabrak. Saat itu Sungyeol pulang ke rumah, ia melihat ada sepasang sepatu pria di rumah nya. Sungyeol pun akhirnya masuk dan melihat seorang pria yang cukup mapan duduk berhadapan dengan sang umma. Singkat cerita umma Sungyeol akan menikah lagi, Sungyeol yang masih shock dengan hal itu langsung lari keluar dan tanpa melihat kanan dan kiri dan akhirnya Sungyeol pun tertabrak.  
“kau sudah sadar?”  
Sungyeol menoleh ke samping, kearah dimana suara itu berasal “kau siapa?”  
“kau bisa melihat ku?”  
“tentu saja aku melihat mu”  
“ini aneh”  
“aneh kenapa?”  
“harusnya kau tidak bisa melihat ku”  
“memang nya kenapa?”  
“aku malaikat penjagamu”  
Hening.  
Sungyeol butuh waktu untuk mencerna ucapan orang di samping nya ini. Sungyeol menatap orang itu dari atas sampai bawah, tampilannya agak aneh karena memakai pakaian serba putih  
Sungyeol tertawa “aku tidak percaya, kalau kau malaikat penjaga ku seharusnya aku tidak tertabrak seperti ini”  
“hmmm” namja itu bergumam pelan “aku Leeteuk malaikat penjagamu” ucapnyategas sambil menunjuk ke arah Sungyeol

Cklek 

Pintu kamar rumah sakit terbuka. Umma Sungyeol datang bersama dengan Dokter. Leeteuk hanya berdiri di samping Sungyeol tanpa bergerak sedikit pun “umma tolong usir pria ini keluar” perintah Sungyeol

Umma Sungyeol langsung menoleh kearah dokter “tidak ada siapa-siapa disini” ucap sang Dokter.  
Sungyeol menoleh kearah Leeteuk. Leeteuk benar-benar ada disampingnya “tapi pria ini ada di samping ku” tegas Sungyeol sambil menunjuk Leeteuk  
Dokter segera memeriksa Sungyeol “mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi,kau baru sadar jadi mungkin ada hal yang belum bisa kau terima”  
Umma Sungyeol mendekat kearah putranya dan mengusap rambutnya lembut “umma tidak bisa menjaga mu hari ini karena harus mengurus pernikahan”  
Sungyeol hanya diam,ia tidak menoleh kearah umma nya sedikit pun. Dokter dan sang umma keluar dari kamar setelah memerika kondisi Sungyeol, bahkan minggu depan ia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit.

Leeteuk melipat kedua tangan nya di dada “kau sekarang percaya padaku?”tanya Leeteuk dengan nada yang sombong. Sungyeol hanya mengangguk “dengar Lee Sungyeol, malaikat penjaga bukan berarti menghindarkan sesuatu yang ditakdirkan. Tugas ku adalah mengawasi setiap gerak gerik mu membantu mu dalam memcahkan masalah tetapi bukan untuk menghindari takdir yang sudah di tentukan padamu”  
Sungyeol mengangguk mengerti “jadi selama ini kau melihat perbuatan ku?”  
Leeteuk mengangguk bangga “ya... saat kau menonton yadong pun aku melihatnya”

Sungyeol rasanya mau mencabut selang infus di tangan nya dan melilitkannya di leher Leeteuk “aku hanya penasaran” gumam nya malu.  
Leeteuk menghela nafas panjang “kenapa aku ditugaskan untuk menjagamu? Ya sudahlah.. kau istirahatlah aku pergi dulu supaya kau bisa istirahat dengan tenang” Leeteuk mengeluarkan sayap putihnya lalu terbang melesat keluar menembus dinding. Sungyeol menatap kagum Leeteuk. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan nya adalah, kenapa ia bisa melihat leeteuk?apa kepalanya terbentur dengan sangat keras sehingga ia memlikipengelihatan sepesial?  
“entahlah...” gumam nya lalukembali memejamkan matanya untuk istirahat.  
Leeteuk terbang kesana kemari mengelilingi rumah sakit, ia bisa melihat beberapa malaikat yang sedang bertugas. Salah satunya malaikat Sunggyu yang bertugas mengantar jiwa manusia yang telah meninggal, Leeteuk menghampiri Sunggyu “malaikat Lee Sunggyu” sapa Leeteuk ramah. Sunggyu membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum tipis “mengantar lagi?”  
“ini kan sudah tugas ku Sunbae, dan Sunbae sendiri sedang tidak bertugas?”  
Leeteuk menggeleng “ia sedang istirahat aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa” 

Wush!

Seketika angin berhembus menerpa tubuh Leeteuk dan Sunggyu, mereka berdua menoleh kearah dimana angin tersebut barusan lewat. Mereka yakin itu bukan angin biasa, itu angin dimana ada raga seseorang yang masih terombang ambing antara hidup dan mati dan biasa nya di sebut dengan koma.  
Sunggyu menangkap sosok namja yang berjalan mondar mandir tanpa tujuan, ia yakin namja itu adalah angin yang barusan berhembus. Namja yang tampan dan manis setidak nya itu yang dipikirkan Sunggyu “kau tidak berfikir dia tampan kan??”tanya Leeteuk sambil melihat ekspresi Sunggyu  
“tentu saja tidak... aku hanya merasa kasihan dengan nya—sudah ya Sunbae aku pergi dulu”  
Sunggyu pun menghilang bersama dengan arwah yang di bawanya.  
________________________________________

Sungyeol pun akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit dan mau tidak mau ia tinggal bersama ibu dan ayah barunya “ayah mu itu baik Sungyeol-ah kau harus mencoba baik padanya lagi pula ayah mu yang lama telah meninggal jadi tidak ada masalah”  
“ayah ku hanya satu” ucapnya tegas, membuat ibu dan ayah nya menoleh kebelakang dimana Sungyeol duduk di dalam mobil “bukan kalian” lanjutnya. Sungyeol menatap Leeteuk tajam karena ceramahnya membuatnya seperti orang gila karena berbicara sendiri. Leeteuk pun langsung diam dan keluar dari mobil dan terbang mengikuti nya dari belakang .  
Sungyeol langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada umma dan appa baru nya. Sungyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur “besok kau sudah masuk sekolah kan?”tanya Leeteuk basa-basi. Sungyeol hanya mengangguk

“hei” sungyeol bangun dari tidur “jika aku bisa melihat mu berarti aku bisa melihat malaikat yang lain”

Leeteuk mengangguk

“dan aku bisa melihat arwah juga”

Leeteuk mengangguk lagi

“berarti aku bisa melihat ayah ku”

Leeteuk menggeleng

“wae?”  
“ada beberapa jenis malaikat di dunia kami, salah satu nya adalah Scheduler. Itu adalah malaikat yang bertugas mengantar arwah seseorang yang telah meninggal ke tempat yang seharusnya. Jadi ayah mu sekarang berada di tempat yang aman dan nyaman. Jadi kau tidak bisamelihatnya. “  
Sungyeol mengangguk “tapiagak menyeramkan juga jika aku bisa arwah”  
"seharusnya manusia tidak bisa melihat kami para malaikat atau arwah tetapi entah kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa melihat ku--ini masih aneh untuk ku. atau memang ini takdir mu untuk bisa melihat ku. atau mungkin Atasan ku punya rencana untuk mu" jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar“dan mereka tidak menyeramkan seperti yang kau bayangkan—sudah sebaikanya kau tidur aku mau pergikeluar”imbuhnya  
“sebagai malaikat penjaga kau harusnya berada di samping ku meski aku tidur”  
Leeteuk mengeluarkan sayap putih nya “tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada mu.. “ leeteuk mulai mengepakan sayap nya pelan dan mulai terbang rendah lalu perlahan keluar dari jendela dan terbang entah kemana

 

 

dan dari sinilah semua cerita akan di mulai

^__^


End file.
